User talk:Madmikeyd
Welcome! Hi Madmikeyd -- we are excited to have Public Domain Super Heroes as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Public Domain Super Heroes" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Welcome Hi Mad Mikey D! My name is Nathan and I'm a Wikia Helper for the Entertainment Team as well as an Administrator on the Marvel, DC, Image and Dark Horse Wikis. I just wanted to say hi and Welcome to the Wikia family. If you ever have any questions about how to do anything, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you pretty quickly (usually). Have fun! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 00:50, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Uncle Sam Appears in Project Superpowers issue #0 American Spirit sketch. Mini-series Catagories Added categories for the Superpowers spin offs.Not sure if it is too repetitive compared to the existing P.S. category. What do you think ? Spotlight Request Hi. Public Domain Super Heroes looks really good and I have added you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 19:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Collaboration of The Week First, I'd like to thank for a great wiki. On the front page there is a header called "Collaboration of The Week." Is the intention to make each character's entry look more akin to how they look on sites like Wikipedia? If so, is there are guideline for how they should look. --Ifrippe 18:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the answer.--Ifrippe 19:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up Madmikeyd - Crimsoncrusader Questionable Status Characters Would it be OK to add MLJ characters who have not been revived by Archie and whose stories and comics are in the public domain. Thanks, I'll add only the obscure characters right now. By the way though with the MLJ heroes of the golden age who were later revived, it is the same situation as Blue Beetle. Also, Archie's Fly is definitely not in the public domain as well as Jaguar since they originated after the company change names and their comics were renewed since they are not golden age heroes.